


沙发

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 好多年以前写的，没头没尾的打炮片段
Relationships: 陈秋阳/楚钰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	沙发

九点十五分，楚钰从外边回来。陈秋阳正盘腿在沙发上查某个医疗机器人的专利号，听见门锁咔哒一转，高跟鞋嗒嗒敲进来。

“比完赛啦？”

陈秋阳问着，把电脑从膝上挪到茶几上。茶几面上搁了一堆乌七八糟的东西，她匆匆收拾起来，摞起一堆学术专刊，扫掉饼干渣，把药片扔进储物盒，腾出块小地方，把笔记本一放。楚钰好笑地看着她，蹬掉高跟鞋，踩着瓷砖地开始脱丝袜。

“别收拾了。”

她倚着鞋柜，懒散地命令道。楚钰屈起一条腿，黑丝袜褪到膝盖，羊脂白的大腿从掀起来的裙摆底下露出一截，泛着柔软的光泽。

“我昨晚熬到三点，今天六点起来继续改他们的论，晚上七点才看他们打完比赛……”

陈秋阳站起来，给她倒红枣枸杞茶。

“你们赢了吗？”

“当然——不，这不是关键。你知道是什么支撑我清醒到现在吗？”

“什么？”

“我一整天都在想，好，我今天回来，一定要跟你干一炮，也许是两炮，三炮……”楚钰把丝袜缠成一卷，往边上扶手椅一扔，弯起嘴角冲陈秋阳笑，唇红齿白的，像株开得不要命的大丽花，“我现在累死了。所以把杯子放下，快来操我。”

陈秋阳瞪大眼睛看她，马上要笑出来似的。她手上还端着半杯甜茶水：“认真的？你不困？”

楚钰用力翻了个白眼，夺下杯子往鞋柜上一磕，揪着陈秋阳的衣领，直接拖着她摔进了沙发里。

“把你衬衫脱了……”陈秋阳在啃楚钰嘴唇的间隙里发音含糊地警告她，“搞掉扣子……我是绝对不会给你缝的……”

陈秋阳一边说话一边亲她，像要从橘子瓣里吸出汁来一样吮她的下唇，有时不轻不重咬两下。楚钰艳丽的口红蹭到了她的嘴角，看起来有点色情，她本能地去舔了舔它。

楚钰给她亲得喘不过气，拿膝盖轻轻顶她，叫她起来。陈秋阳不大乐意地支起身来，低头看楚钰脱衣服。楚钰动作很快，手指纤巧灵活，把一排扣子推出扣眼，在沙发上轻盈地扭动两下，就把衬衫从背底下抽出来，顺便解掉了内衣扣。她把衬衫朝头顶一扔，两指捏着肩带，从浓长睫毛底下看陈秋阳。

“你心急，不如你帮我脱？”

陈秋阳哼了一声：“小冤家。”

她也没去脱楚钰胸罩，反而低头亲她锁骨。楚钰并非瘦骨嶙峋的类型，锁骨不是很显，覆着薄薄一片脂肪层，陈秋阳轻轻叼着那块皮肉朝外拉，到楚钰觉得疼了，缩起身子，才又松口，去舔那两块骨头。陈秋阳像舔一根牛奶棒冰一样舔她的锁骨，把那块吮得水淋淋的，舌尖往她骨头凹槽里顶，在浅沟里来回打转。楚钰怕痒似地蜷起身子，一个劲往沙发里缩，陈秋阳按着她肩膀不让她动，略微用力地啃她锁骨，牙齿凿出浅浅红印，楚钰打个激灵，野猫一样小声哼唧。

“磨磨蹭蹭……”

“你明明爽得哼哼。”陈秋阳伸手摁在她嘴上，弯起两指从她唇间插进去，压住她舌头，“闭嘴，不然我赶你去睡觉。”

楚钰作势要咬她手指，被陈秋阳警告地瞪了一眼，转而缩回舌头，拿舌尖舔她指尖，从指甲和皮肉的缝隙里一点点撩过去。陈秋阳呼吸声一下乱了，楚钰得意洋洋地瞧她，卷起嘴唇，色情地吮她两根手指。

“你……”

陈秋阳抽出手指，捏楚钰下巴。楚钰屈起膝盖蹭她腿根：“不爽就来干我啊，让我没法跟你作对，被你的手指插得哭哭啼啼，说不出话，求你慢点，求你放过我……”

陈秋阳盯着楚钰。她鼻息沉重，眼睛里绽出捕猎者的锐光。

“噢。”她说。“好啊。”

然后她直起身子，把楚钰A字裙向上一卷，拉开她两条腿就舔上去。楚钰嘴炮开得正过瘾，猝不及防哽了一下，发出一声含糊的呜咽。陈秋阳扳开她腿，拿手掌顶着她大腿根，舌尖隔着内裤轻轻戳那温软物事，拿牙齿剐蹭一下，舌面再整个覆上，从下而上缓慢地滑过去。楚钰发出舒服的叹息，半闭起眼睛，像只被挠得顺心遂意的猫，右手向下探去，摸索着抓她头发，把她的脑袋往自己腿间按。她无意识夹紧大腿，陈秋阳有点透不过气，伸手扭了一把她腰上软肉。

“嘶——”

“腿，岔开。”

楚钰这才回点神，口齿不清道了个歉，向外分开两条腿。陈秋阳还在舔她，弄得她腰肢瘫软，几乎没力气动弹。她流出的体液已经打湿了布料，缀着黑色蕾丝的布面紧紧贴在她的私处上，清晰地勾勒出她花瓣的轮廓。陈秋阳抓着她腿窝，埋头用舌尖描她逐渐打开的窄缝，另一只手有节奏地按揉会阴，而楚钰的叫声随着按压的节奏愈来愈高，越来越软。

“等等……”

她忍不住似地揪紧陈秋阳发根，把她拉开一点，拽着松紧急不可耐地把内裤扯了下去。陈秋阳笑起来，亲她小腹，舌头在肚脐上灵巧地打个旋，向下，直接戳进了入口里。

“我操……”楚钰猛吸了一口气，紧接着咬住了自己的嘴。

陈秋阳戏谑地弯起眼睛，在她穴口浅浅顶弄，用舌头操她。黏滑的透明液体随着她的动作一股股涌出来，沾在她唇边，在灯光底下银闪闪反光，看起来淫秽得要命。她的鼻尖贴着楚钰柔软的毛发，眼神纯情得像头嗅闻树丛的小鹿，舌头却下流得像魔鬼的赐物。

楚钰死死攥着她头发，仰着头，漆黑眼珠上都是眼泪，从眼角不停地滚进鬓角里。她半张着嘴，放声喘息，另一只手狂乱地、不知所措地抓挠着沙发背，在布面上留下浅白的划痕。

“快不行了？”

陈秋阳饶有兴味问。她转移战场，开始有意无意扫过阴蒂。那小东西已经充血涨红，坚硬地挺立起来，焦急地要求她的注意。陈秋阳含住它，轻轻吸吮起来。

“哈啊……！”楚钰发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，控制不住地啜泣起来。眼泪把她脸上的妆弄得一团糟。她开始抖，一阵阵地痉挛，渗出汗水，甬道有节律地收缩。

陈秋阳知道楚钰快到了。但她反而停下动作，把自己撑起来，慢悠悠倾身去拉楚钰内衣肩带。楚钰还喘得厉害，泪眼朦胧看她，没有反应过来。陈秋阳好整以暇解释道，我累了，歇会儿。说着把楚钰内衣扯下来，手指懒洋洋捏她乳尖。

楚钰对她怒目而视。陈秋阳歪歪脑袋，表情七分捉弄，三分装腔作势。

“求我呀。”

“我会操你的大腿然后在上面高潮，你信不信？现在，马上，进来，不然我就自己解决然后把你扔在这里睡沙——”

她的声音断在了喉咙里。陈秋阳俯身去吻她，一下捅进两根手指。她没费什么劲就找到了那个熟悉的点，勾起指节，温柔地碾磨过去。

“什么？”

她贴着楚钰嘴唇问。楚钰给她捣得发软，恼火地咬她嘴，她笑着一躲，把舌头伸进楚钰嘴里，像要把她吞下去似地翻搅。陈秋阳手指变了个刁钻角度，没入体内的指节依然在里面顶弄，外面剩的一节指腹压住阴蒂，前后摩擦起来。楚钰混着唇舌缠出的黏腻水声在她嘴里呻吟，穴口绞紧她的手指，不停淌出无色的爱液，把她的手掌打得湿透。

“你水真多……”

陈秋阳促狭调笑她。楚钰裹着她手指痉挛，兴奋得抓她肩膀，指甲都嵌进去。

“说得好像，啊，你这种时候，不是这样……”

“是是，”陈秋阳哄道，离开楚钰嘴唇去吻她耳朵，“你要是不累，我们待会可以求证一下……”

她说着，轻轻啃了下楚钰耳垂，把舌尖抵进了她耳朵里。楚钰触电一样颤栗起来，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张，在她手里达到了高潮。

“去洗澡，然后去睡觉，好不好？”

楚钰在陈秋阳大腿上摇头。陈秋阳拿手给她梳乱糟糟汗津津的长头发。

“你不是累吗？”

“是啊。累得不想去洗澡。”

“那就不要上床，脏兮兮的。”

“我这么累，你还要我睡沙发？我要跟你分手。”

“……我搀你去，好不好。”

“你搀着我去，然后跟我一起洗。”

“你是累得会滑倒在浴缸里还是怎么地？”

“对啊，我会。”楚钰翻个身，扒着陈秋阳大腿，抬头笑盈盈看她，“而且有个问题，要求证一下……”

她往陈秋阳腿间摸了一把，举起湿润的掌心，意有所指地盯着陈秋阳。陈秋阳垂死挣扎。

“你这没法测量啊，冲着澡，下来的水都是干扰因素……”

“那先搞，搞完再洗。”

“我累。腰酸，手疼，嘴抽筋……”

“不用你动，就站那，我伺候你还不行？”

“……你不是累得站不稳了？”

“你大声点？我听不见。”

陈秋阳无言以对。

“……算了。”

她站起来，把趴在沙发上伸出只胳膊的楚钰拖起来。

END


End file.
